Broken Tears
by Samayoshi
Summary: Life is not as easy as it's sometimes made out to be, but there will always be someone there who loves you to help you out of the dark whole you seem to spiral towards sessh/kag


Hey New lead, this might be the only one of its kind probably, so don't expect anything after this one. This is about the support and warmth of the person who you're supposed to spend the rest of your life with. I just suddenly got inspiration because my friend's been ditching me for someone else and my brother doesn't listen to anything I say. So it's kind of a mix of my life. I don't want to delve too much but I want to hint out that Kagome has a mental problem like chronic depression, bipolar or she hears naughty voices. I like playing around with Sesshomaru being the mother hen while Kagome is imploding.

I have another thing coming that I thought of having to do with my experience in crappy wisdom teeth operations. I have a lot more actually but I have so little precious time on the computer now that my brother is like the Siamese twin of such electronic object.

Disclaimer: Apparently you need one of these. I don't any of the characters; they've just been temporarily borrowed.

* * *

Broken tears and Wet Vases

"Go away she said calmly" She said calmly. Not a single movement. She sat in front of her large vanity mirror.

"I'm not going anywhere with you in the room staring at me like an ingrate" She said, trying to anger him. She looked at his reflection, trying to hide her fear.

"Forget about it I don't even want to do this" She said with a tone of finality. All she got was a grunt.

"You should rid yourself of these stupid ideas, I can't go through with them all" She sniffed proudly.He glared at her back, knowing full well that it had no effect.

"This is none of your business Sesshomaru, I might even say, you have no right to not give me any privacy!" He snorted.

"Oh really?" He whispered as calmly as she, knowing she was close to breaking.

"Yes really!" She burst out suddenly in a hysterical rage. She stood up and stared at him furiously, intense fire and intense insecurity filled her eyes.

"Get out!" She screeched, her hysteria mounting as she saw he had no reaction, he didn't even flinch. Her chest heaved with effort to control her immeasurable (what she thought was) anger. He narrowed his eyes at her but made no move to leave. She went across the room and picked up a vase and through in his direction. He moved his head to the side to avoid contact. It smashed against the wall. She paced, and screamed, screeched and jumped up and down.

After twenty minutes of what seemed like a hissy/ temper tantrum, Kagome was exhausted. "Are you quite done yet?" He asked as she slumped to the floor weeping.

"Go away Sesshomaru, you can't see me like this" She gave a shuddery breath. He sighed.

"No" He said with a tone of finality "I'm not going to leave my wife alone with her sanity, who will cater to my needs?"

"Oooh" She moaned at the insensitive joke. He chuckled.

"It's just our mothers, nothing we can't handle" He whispered to her as he wrapped his long arms around her in a warm embrace. A long silence in the room accentuated the fact that downstairs, the butler was letting in the two guests.

"It's not just that" She admitted

"Then….we'll figure it out together" He nudged her "Come on, we're already late" he picked dress and unzipped it. As he was helping her get ready she sighed:

"Why did I marry a multi-millionaire?"

"We don't have enough time to list all the reasons why I am so amazing, we'd be here for the next three years" She scoffed, but after a moment of silence she couldn't help asking:

"Why did you marry me of all people" he smiled against her skin as he placed a small kiss on her neck.

"Didn't I say we didn't have enough time to list all the reasons?" She sighed letting him fix her dress in the back and help her with her pearls. When nothing else was said Sesshomaru added softly in her ear:

"I love you"

She sighed "I know" at that he growled.

"Alright, alright, I love you too" When he was finally done she looked at herself in the mirror. The horribly noticeable puffy red eyed and the less than tamed hair in a loose bun.

"Uhg" She moaned "I look horrible"

"No" He reassured her "You look beautiful" He looked down at her lovingly. She smiled up at him. He took her by the hand and guided her towards the stairs. They went down together, taking comfort in each others presence.

She stopped at thesound of the voices.She looked at him with wide eyes like a deercaught,pure panic. Her eyes started to water. She turned her head from side to side as if to say no:

"I can't do it" She whispered. He squeezed her hand, feeling her apprehension.

"I'm right here" He murmured "Always" Her shoulders sagged.

"I know" She said back. A pregnant moment ensued as they walked down the stairs.

* * *

That's it!! Please review! Tell me what you think!

Samayoshi


End file.
